


Creepypasta: The Wishing Tree

by BooksRLife



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRLife/pseuds/BooksRLife
Summary: This is the first story/ Creepypasta I ever made so hope you enjoy. It’s about an endless cycle caused by greed & madness.





	Creepypasta: The Wishing Tree

One day a spoiled boy ran into the forest. He was mad because his parents had refused to give him a toy. Traveled deep into the forest before he realized he was lost. He wandered around a little more before he found a clearing. In the center there was a dead tree covered in thorns, as black as night. The boy was frightened, but his curiosity won so he approached the tree. Ever more curious he touched the tree and pricked his finger on a torn. A single drop of scarlet blood fell. Suddenly a mans voice reverberated within his head saying, “I am the wishing tree, I will give you your desire for a lock of hair.” The boy figured there was no harm giving the tree a lock of his golden hair, he reasoned to himself (My hair is so fine it only makes sense this tree would want a lock of it). So he gave the tree a lock of his hair. The boy left and found a stream he followed home. When he got home, there was the toy, and no matter how hard his parents tried to get rid of it, it always came back. Now as the boy got older, the tree started asking for more. From hair, to skin, to blood. When the boy turned 16 and became a man, he asked the tree for the finest piece of land in the in the kingdom. The tree asked for a tooth in return, the man felt that was a small price for land, so he gave it. After that, whenever the man asked for something, it was a tooth. Soon, the man had no teeth. The man wanted his already large wealth from his farm to grow, so he asked for the finest livestock in the land. The trees price was the mans ears. The man was slightly mad from pulling his teeth, so he agreed. The man was content for long, but he grew bitter for no man could look upon him without feeling sick. His previously fine appearance was marred by his missing ears and teeth, so he asked the tree for beauty. The tree agreed, but for the price of his nose. The man the man agreed for he was even more mad. The man did not visit the tree for years until he became lonely. He had seen the finest woman in the land, but she rejected his advances because of his madness. When he asked the tree for the woman, the trees price was the mans tongue. The man was even more mad by then and his longing for the woman was great, so he agreed. Eventually the man was not happy with his life as a farmer, so he went to the tree and asked to become king. The trees price was the mans eyes. By then the man was completely mad so he agreed. The man became king. He was mad, so his rule was an erratic one. He might kill an advisor for reason or let an assassin into his confidence. He was called the Mad King in whispered tone in darkened alleyways for the people’s fear of him was great. When he was an old man he came to fear death to the point he never left his royal castle. Then he remembered the Wishing Tree. In the dead of night he traveled to the tree and asked for immortality. The trees response was “For immortality you must give me your soul”. The man was mad and feared death greatly so he gave the tree his soul and promptly collapsed. Many, many years later a boy came upon the tree and pricked his finger. In the boys head reverberated the voice of the mad king saying “I am the wishing tree, I will give you your desire for a lock of hair”. The Wishing Tree will always search for a new soul to release its own. The cycle of The Wishing Tree will never end until the Earth is destroyed.


End file.
